This invention relates to a modular enclosure unit which can be expanded in several dimensions with selected insert members of varying dimensions. More particularly, this invention relates to an expandable operator's cab for large equipment such as a blast hole drill which cab is of a generally rectangular configuration and is separated diagonally so that it can be later expanded either in width, length or both length and width by placing and securing selected insert members between the separated units.
It is known to utilize spacer components to widen a vehicle. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,146, cut lines such as indicated by the numerals 56, 58, 60 and 62 extend through various portions of a van. Spacers such as spacer panels 70, 78 and 80 are then fitted between the cut portions In U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,537 an operator's cab for a drill rig is expanded by the use of a door 35 which is expanded or bulged to provide a greater interior cab space. Other efforts to expand space in a vehicle are indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,497 showing an expandable camper body for a pickup truck.
The prior art does not afford a solution to the problem of expanding an operator's cab in a manner such that the basic cab structure can be expanded in several dimensions to meet the user's requirements. In those instances where an expandable cab structure is involved the only increase in dimension is provided by a bulging door.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an expandable cab from two separable sections of a basic modular cab unit. Another advantage is an expandable cab which can be widened, lengthened or both widened and lengthened by the use of insert sections. Still another advantage of this invention is in providing an expandable cab wherein the modular units can be readily detached from each other and the insert members readily attached thereto. Other advantages are a split cab concept wherein all of the internal components can be assembled in their respective sections before the sections are joined together so that materials need not be passed through narrow door openings or window sections. Other advantages are an expandable cab of the foregoing type which results in a reduction in modification labor time, reworking of materials and the over-all enhancement of the cab aesthetics and marketability.